


Teach Me As I Fall To Fall Towards You

by what_a_sad_gay_loser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: By an idiot gay, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious Sirius Black, about idiot gays, and for idiot gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_sad_gay_loser/pseuds/what_a_sad_gay_loser
Summary: So, this is my first fic and I wrote it at like four in the morning, so here's a warning that it's probably really bad. Anyways, basically, everyone at Hogwarts thought Sirius and Remus were dating for like six months, and then Sirius finds out and flips.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Teach Me As I Fall To Fall Towards You

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. So, I read a lot of this shit (fanfiction), and I’ve had this idea swirling around in my head for a while, so I figured, to quote Annie James, “I’ll take a whack at it.”
> 
> Oh, also, the title is from Trying to Kill the Moon by Motherfolk

“You know, once Evans finally agrees to go out with me, you guys won’t be Hogwarts’s cutest couple anymore”

Sirius looked up from the boy sleeping in his lap to see James smirking at him as he sat down on the grass underneath the shady tree the Marauders had adopted their second year.

“Haha, very funny,” Sirius replied.

“I mean, who do you have to compete against, Malfoy and your cousin?” James said, nose wrinkling.

“You’re….you’re not joking, are you?” Sirius said quietly, fingers abruptly lifting from where they’d been carding through Remus’s hair.

“I mean, I guess Frank and Alice are kinda cute, and Marlene and Dorcas too, but-” James continued, oblivious to his best friend’s distress.

“James!” Sirius interrupted. “You seriously think Moony and I are dating?”

James blinked. “I...what? Of course you’re dating. You’ve been dating for like 6 months.”

“You’re telling me you’ve gone six whole months thinking two of your best friends-who you share a dorm with, I’d like to point out-are dating! What, you think we’ve just been snogging in the corners every time you leave the room? Literally, please enlighten me, what the fuck did we do to make you think we’re dating?” Sirius shouted, contradicting the gentleness of the way he stood up, carefully laying Remus’s head on the grass.

“You’re seriously telling me you and Remus aren’t shagging?” James asked, looking confusedly up at Sirius.

“For fuck’s sake, yes! That is what I’m telling you!” Sirius yelled. “Now, answer the bloody question!”

“I mean...you guys sleep in the same bed,” James countered, making a vicious blush spread across Sirius’s already pink cheeks.

“Well yeah, but that’s just ‘cause we both get really bad nightmares, and it helps to-”

“And you flirt with him all the time,” James interrupted.

“That’s my thing! I flirt with everyone!” Sirius cried.

“And you’re constantly sitting in his lap,” James finished, staring resolutely at Sirius, who was now pacing under the shady oak.

“I...yeah, but....” Sirius spluttered, desperately trying to come up with a decent defense. He shook his head, bemused, before asking, “You really thought we’d been dating this whole time?”

“Yeah,” James answered, grabbing the back of his neck. “Pete and I suspected at the end of last year, and we figured you guys just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and that sleeping together in the same bed was your way of coming out to us.”

“Didn’t want to make a big deal of it!” Sirius yelled with regained fury. “I’d shout it from the rooftops if I was dating someone like Remus!” 

He stopped in his tracks, noticing what he’d just said, and turned to look at James only to see a soft smile and a knowing look.

“No...I...no” Sirius said, shaking his head stubbornly. “Don’t fucking look at me like that. You know what I meant.”

“Padfoot,” James said gently, but the other boy was already marching up to the castle. He sighed and rubbed at his temples, defeatedly falling back onto the grass. He laid there for all of ten seconds, reflecting on how stupid his friends were, before he heard Lily calling his name. 

“I hate my fucking friends,” he said as Lily sat down and carefully placed Remus’s head in her lap. 

“Well, hello to you too,” she snorted. “What’d they do this time?”

“They were never dating,” James answered, exhausted.

“Jesus, they’re idiots,” Lily said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do they at least know that they’re fucking infatuated with each other?”

“Based on how quickly Sirius ran away, I’d say he’s got a pretty good idea” James replied.

“Good Lord, this is gonna end in flames,” Lily whispered to herself. She clapped her hands and decided, “No. Here’s the plan: I will explain this situation to Remus-”

“But-”

“BECAUSE” she asserted, “You talking to Sirius obviously didn’t go well, and I have a bit more tact. Then he will go talk to Sirius and get him to calm down, they’ll realize their undying love for each other, make out, and then nobody will even have to know they weren’t dating.”

“That….might actually work,” James admitted. “So, what, I just leave now?”

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone they weren’t dating. That’ll just make it worse for them,” Lily pleaded.

☆☆☆

“Hi,” Remus said tentatively, sitting on his bed. When Sirius offered only an angry huff in response, he continued, “You know, this doesn’t have to be a big deal. It doesn’t have to change anything. Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks?”

Remus, watching closely as Sirius simply paced faster, added “Or, if it bothers you that much, we can tell everyone we were never dating.”

Sirius whipped around, hearing something desperate in Remus’s voice. “It’s not that, I just….do we really act like a couple?”

Remus sighed and patted the space next to him on the bed while he thought of a response. When he felt the bed dip down beside him he shut his eyes and said “I guess….but that’s just how we are and I don’t think we should have to apologize for that.”

The intensity in his voice startled Sirius, and he looked up from where he’d been staring at his feet. He looked directly at Remus’s face as he continued, “The way I see it we have three options: we could keep on being how we are without talking to anyone about it, we could tell everyone we were never dating, or….” he trailed off.

“Or?” Sirius asked, confused.

“Well I mean, people already think we’re dating,” Remus said, voice shaking. “And we kinda basically are, without the perks of actually dating.”

“Oh,” Sirius whispered.

“I mean obviously we don’t have to - I just thought that since - I mean if you wanted to-” Remus’s panicking was cut short by Sirius’s lips pressing against his own. Remus had just closed his eyes and started to kiss back when Sirius pulled away, eyes wide.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have, I just, when you said, and I….well I just really wanted to kiss you,” Sirius said, sheepish.

Remus responded by pressing another kiss to Sirius’s lips. Sirius seemed to be pleased by this answer and he deepened the kiss, gently pushing against Remus. Both boys were too occupied to notice James quietly enter the room, smirk, and then leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.....I warned y'all that it was gonna be bad. Please please please comment if you liked it or if you didn't, I just really want feedback. Thanks!


End file.
